ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Gang Songs
This page lists by short the number of songs featured on Our Gang. See also Our Gang Music. Thundering Fleas * "Here Comes The Bride" - Bonedust Railroadin' * "I Faw Down And Go Boom" - Mary Ann Little Daddy * "Swing Low Sweet Chariot" - The Etude Ethiopian Chorus * "Asleep In The Deep" - Chubby Chaney/Charley Chase Mush And Milk * "Just Friends (Lovers No More)" - Tommy "Butch" Bond Mike Fright * "Jimmy Had A Nickel" - The Darling Sisters * "I Want To Go Back To My Little Grass Shack" * "The Man On The Flying Trapeze" - The International Silver String Submarine Band Shrimps For A Day * "Here Comes The Ice-Cream Man" - Mary Wade Beginner's Luck * "She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain" - Tom and Jerry * "Honolulu Baby" - The Floradora Dollies * "Dinah" - The Cabin Kids Teacher's Beau * "Old MacDonald Had A Farm" - The Cabin Kids (bits sung by Spanky McFarland and Alfalfa Switzer) The Lucky Corner * "Little Brown Jug" - Alfalfa Switzer and Harold Little Papa * "Emmet's Lullaby" - Alfalfa Switzer Little Sinner * "Poor Mourners Found A Hiding Place" - Frieda Shaw's Singers * "Leaning On The Lord" - Frieda Shaw's Singers Our Gang Follies Of 1936 * "Step Up, Kids!" - Spanky McFarland, Jerry Tucker * "She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain" - Alfalfa Switzer * "How You Going To Keep Them Down on The Farm" - The Bryan Sisters * "I'll Never Say 'Never Again' Again" - Darla Hood * "The Object Of My Affection" - Alfalfa Switzer, Joy Wurgaft Divot Diggers * "She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain" - Alfalfa Switzer The Pinch Singer * "On The Road To California" - Alfalfa Switzer * "I'm In The Mood For Love" - Darla Hood (in the clubhouse) * "Five Foot Two (Has Anyone Seen My Gal)" - The Plantation Trio * "I'm In The Mood For Love" - Alfalfa Switzer (on the radio) * "Broadway Melody" - The Famous Broadway Artists Second Childhood * "Oh! Susanna" - Alfalfa Switzer, Spanky McFarland, and Grandma Tilbury Arbor Day * "Willow Trees" - Ensemble * "The Woodman" - Alfalfa Switzer and Spanky McFarland * "Trees" - Alfalfa Switzer * "Doin' The Crazy Walk" - George And Olive Brasno Bored Of Education * "Good Morning To You" - Ensemble * "Believe Me, If All Those Endearing Young Charms" - Alfalfa Switzer General Spanky * "I'se Gwine Up De Ribba" - Unknown performer; Henry (Willie Best); Buckwheat Thomas * "Just Before The Battle, Mother" - Alfalfa Switzer Reunion In Rhythm * "Baby Face" - Darla Hood * "Broadway Rhythm" - Spanky McFarland * "Going Hollywood" - Georgia Jean LaRue * "I'm Through With Love" - Alfalfa Switzer * "Auld Lang Syne" - Ensemble Hearts Are Thumps * "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" - Alfalfa Switzer Night 'N' Gales * "Home Sweet Home" - The Four Nitengales Framing Youth * "Honolulu Baby" - The Floradora Dollies (from Beginner's Luck) * "Here Comes The Ice-Cream Man," - Mary Wade (from Shrimps For A Day) * "Just An Echo In The Valley" - Alfalfa Switzer Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * "King Alfalfa" - Spanky McFarland, Darla Hood, Chorus Girls; Ensemble * "The Barber Of Seville" - Alfalfa Switzer * "Loch Lomond" - Anabella Logan * "The Love Bug Will Bite You (If You Don't Watch Out)" - Darla Hood, Porky, Buckwheat Thomas, and Georgia Jean LaRue * "That Foolish Feeling" - Georgia Jean LaRue * "There's No Two Ways About It" - Philip MacMahon and others * "Learn to Croon" - Alfalfa Switzer Feed 'Em And Weep * "Happy Birthday, Mr. Hood" (to the tune of "Yankee Doodle") - Alfalfa Switzer, Lucky Hurlic, and Porky * "Many Happy Returns of the Day" - Alfalfa Switzer The Little Ranger * "A Melody From the Sky" - Alfalfa Switzer Aladdin's Lantern * "Strolling Through the Park One Day" - Buckwheat Thomas and Porky * "I'm the Genie" - Billy Mindy * "Your Broadway And Mine" - Darla Hood * "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen" ("Kathleen" is replaced with "Darleen") - Alfalfa Switzer Practical Jokers * "Because It's Your Birthday Today (The Birthday Song)" - Alfalfa Switzer Clown Princes * "The Man On The Flying Trapeze" - Alfalfa Switzer Captain Spanky's Show Boat * "Good Evening, Caroline" - Darla Hood * "I Hear You Calling Me" - Alfalfa Switzer Time Out For Lessons * "Boola Boola" - Alfalfa Switzer, Spanky McFarland, Mickey Gubitosi, and Buckwheat Thomas * "Swingin' The Jinx Away" - Darla Hood The Big Premiere * "Lorena" ("Lorena" renamed "Cinderella") - Alfalfa Switzer All About Hash * "Tippi Tippi Tin" - Mary Swivens (Janet Burston) The New Pupil * "Emmet's Lullaby" - Spanky McFarland and Alfalfa Switzer Waldo's Last Stand * "My Wonderful One, Let's Dance" - Darla Hood * "How Dry I Am" - Alfalfa Switzer, Spanky McFarland, Buckwheat Thomas, Mickey Gubitosi, Leonard Landy * "Drink to Me Only with Thine Eyes" - Alfalfa Switzer, Spanky McFarland, Buckwheat Thomas, Mickey Gubitosi, Leonard Landy * "I've Been A Long Time Looking For A Girl Like You" - Ensemble * "On A Sunday Afternoon" - Ensemble Ye Olde Minstrels * "Carry Me Back To Old Virginny" - Ensemble * "When Big Profundo Sang Low C" - Froggy Laughlin * "Lazy Moon" - Uncle Walt * "Auld Lang Syne" - Darla Hood and ensemble Helping Hands * "He's My Uncle" - Darla Hood Melodies Old And New * "Those Were the Good Old Days" - Janet Burston * "While Strolling Through the Park One Day" - Spanky McFarland, Buckwheat Thomas, Froggy Laughlin and Mickey Gubitosi * "Sweet Genevieve" - Mickey Gubitosi * "Come Back to Erin - Spanky McFarland * "Oh What a Pal Was Whoozis!" - Froggy Laughlin * "Toot, Toot, Tootsie (Goo'bye)" - Spanky McFarland, Buckwheat Thomas, Froggy Laughlin and Mickey Gubitosi Surprised Parties * "The Curse Of And Aching Heart" - Froggy Laughlin Doin' Their Bit * "I Love A Man In Uniform" - Janet Burston * "The Flag of Freedom" - Aurelia Burston and ensemble Family Troubles * "She May Have Seen Better Days" - Aurelia Burston Calling All Kids * "Opening - Salute To The Army, The Navy, And The Marines" - Marlene Kinghorn; ensemble * "Our Love Affair" - Marlene Kinghorn and Marlene Mains * "I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi (I Like You Very Much)" - Janet Burston Radio Bugs * "The Yanks Are Comin'" - Janet Burston The Little Rascals Christmas Special * "Jingle Bells" - Darla Hood * "Deck The Halls" - Alfalfa Switzer * "The First Noel" - Ensemble The Little Rascals (animated series) - "Pete's Big Break" * "My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean" - Alfalfa Switzer The Little Rascals (musical) * "Prologue" * "The Club" * "Another Summer" * "Everything" * "Seven Lucky Ways" * "The American Way" * "You're Never Poor" * "Fourth Of July" * "Lazy Summer Days" * "If Love Never Comes" * "Where Did I Go Wrong" * "Not Much of a Dog" * "A Good Way To Be Bad" * "Love Or Money" * "The Chase" * "Rascals" * "Waldo's Song" * "Just Kids" * "Last Man On Earth" (cut during tryouts) * "Whoosh, Bang" (cut during tryouts) The Little Rascals * "You Are So Beautiful To Me" - Alfalfa Switzer * "Short People" - Randy Newman * "We Got A Dollar" - Buckwheat Thomas * "I Have Two Pickles" - Buckwheat Thomas * "We Are He-Man Woman Haters" - Rascals * "L-O-V-E" - Waldo and Darla Hood * "Oh My Darling, Clementine" - Alfalfa Switzer * "The Barber Of Seville" - Alfalfa Switzer * "The Air That I Breathe" - Alfalfa Switzer * "Love Has No Pride" - Rosanne Cash * "You Must Have Been A Beautiful Baby" - Dr. John The Little Rascals Save the Day * "Beautiful Dreamer" - Alfalfa Switzer * "She's A Lady" - Waldo * "Let's Work Together" - The 88 * "My Friend" - Alfalfa Switzer and Darla Hood * "I Got You Babe" - Alfalfa Switzer and Darla Hood * "Time For Fun" - Nikki Leonit and Alex Zamm * "Candy Girl" - Waldo and Darla Hood * "Friends Like You" - Ace Young ---- Category:Our Gang Paraphernalia